vsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosuke Kagami
Kyosuke Kagami is a character first seen in Rival Schools: United By Fate, and later in Project Justice. He makes his "Vs." series debut in Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: EO. He also has cameo apperances in Card Fighters Clash 2, Card Fighters Clash DS and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's Heroes and Herald mode, featured as cards. Backstory Kyosuke is a student of Taiyo Gakuen who volunteers to help Batsu find his mother. It is later revealed that Kyosuke is behind the kidnapping and was working for his twin brother, Hyo Imawano. Ultimately, Kyosuke changes allegiances, and helps Batsu and Hinata in defeating Hyo, while convincing Hyo that force was not the way to achieve their dreams. In Project Justice, Kyosuke becomes concerned when he meets Kurow and senses the power helping him. When Hyo is later possesed by the spirit of the brothers' father, Kyosuke reluctantly fights his brother again. After the apparent death of Hyo, Kyosuke disappears, with his friends at Taiyo High waiting for him to return to school. Kyosuke had seen his friends from school and went to see Justice High teachers Kyoko and Hideo for reasons unknown. Appearance Kyosuke has a clean school uniform, with neat clear glasses. While he has a short yet nicely cut hair style. Powers and Abilities A mixture of rapid movements and lightning based attacks. Personality His personality is the opposite of Batsu's; being cool and calculating, almost never showing emotions of any sort. Every pose he takes stands out with his coolness, and he has a habit of adjusting his eyeglasses whenever he poses. He never shows it, but he really has a strong sense of justice. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Cross Cutter': Kyosuke launches two small projectiles, each arching upwards and downwards respectively and converge at the middle in a certain distance. Button used determines the height and distance of the projectiles; LP launches the highest and closest while HP launches the shortest and furthest. Neither buttons can reach full screen. If the projectiles haven't converged yet, they are considered as two projectiles and either one can negate a non-super projectile while the other still passes through. When the projectiles converge, it becomes considered as one projectile only and can be treated like any other projectile. *'Lightning Upper': Kyosuke swipes his hand upwards while lightning strikes from the ground up. Button used determines the distance of the attack; LP launches the closest while HP launches the furthest. *'Shadow Wave': Kyosuke creates a short blade of energy diagonally downwards in front of him while in mid-air. Button used determines the damage of the attack. *'Shadow Breaker': Kyosuke leaps fairly high then slams his opponent with energies from his hand. Button used determines the move's range and damage. It is an overhead attack that cannot be recovered from when hit. *'Shadow Cut Kick': Kyosuke does a somersault kick. Button used determines the strength and height of the attack. Hyper Combos *'Super Cross Cutter:' Kyosuke launches several projectiles, which acts similar to Cross Cutter. Level 1 launches four projectiles while Level 2 and 3 launches five projectiles. *'Super Lightning Upper:' Kyosuke launches lightning from the ground up which is similar to Lightning Upper except has a taller height and can be followed into an air chain combo. Level determines how many hits the lightning does. *'Double Shadow Cut Kick:' Kyosuke kicks similar to his far standing MK, followed by a Shadow Cut Kick and a multiple-hitting Shadow Wave which can follow-up into a regular Shadow Cut Kick. Like Shadow Cut Kick, the move has little priority and can lose against some attacks. *'Final Symphony Remix (Level 3):' Kyosuke launches a far standing HP. If it hits, Batsu and Hinata from Rival Schools will appear and beat up the opponent launch them into the air and all three characters will deliver their final blow. Trivia * As stated above, Batsu and Hinata make cameos in CvS2 in his Final Symphony Remix hyper combo. *Given the fact that Hyo is his twin brother and Raizo is their uncle, it means that the twins are actually cousins of Batsu. *He lives alone in a mansion near an unnamed college campus. *Academically, he excels in math and science, and apparently has no subject where he fares poorly in. *As of Project Justice, he is the Chairperson of the school's morals committee. *Kyosuke actually knows how to play the saxophone, as indicated in the ending photo of the board game of the Japanese version of Project Justice. Gallery CvS2Kyosuke1.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 2nd Artwork Kyosuke-stance.gif| CvS2 Stance Sprite Kyosuke-dss.png| Card Fighters Clash DS Card Kyosuke-card.gif| Card Fighters Clash 2 Card Kyosuke-umvc3card.png| Heroes and Heralds Card Category:Kyosuke Kagami Category:Male Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:CvS2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters